


October 31: Free Day #2

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Facial, Free day, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See tags.





	October 31: Free Day #2

Sonny pulls off Rafael's deck with an obscene sound.

"Sonny," Rafael breathes, clenching his hands so he doesn't come.

Sonny shifts so the head of Rafael's dick rests on his chin. "I want you to come all over my face, Rafael." 

Rafael can't speak. He grabs his dick and jerk off hard and fast, panting with need. He comes on Sonny's face, stripes of jizz landing on his mouth, his cheeks, his nose. 

"You're trying to kill me," Rafael says when he can speak again. 

Sonny licks Rafael's come from the corner of his mouth. "What a way to go."


End file.
